


Coronation Day!

by TeamGwenee



Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Royalty AU, Tweet Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Westeros celebrates as the big day is here at last. The coronation of King Jaime Lannister, and his Queen, Brienne Tarth!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689607
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Coronation Day!

**Varys: I’m standing here in the streets of King’s Landing where coronation fever is reaching dizzying heights. Hordes of spectators line the streets to the Sept of Baelor, waving miniature lion flags. As you can tell, there’s a great atmosphere out here, lots of cheering. And lots of drinking. Fortunately there’s only been one punch up so far..no, make that two. Minor squabble over who’s wearing the better tiara. They’re both plastic chaps!**

**I am now joining Josmyn and Pia Peckledon, who have commemorated the occasion by making a giant Lannister Lion entirely out of paper cups and glitter! Let’s go take a closer look.**

  
  
  


**_WESTERNEWS WEEKLY!_ **

**It’s the big day at last. After so much work by many so many people. Everything has been planned to the tiniest detail. The route, the clothes, the music, the decorations, the goody bags and of course, the tiaras. Crowds throng around the Sept of Baelor, which we can report have been decorated with flowers from every kingdom, with marble vases of floral displays featuring plants unique to both Lannisport and Tarth in pride of place by the altar. Just another example of the months and months of careful planning that has gone into the grandest state event since the departed King Tywin’s coronation fifty years ago.**

Can’t believe we’ve got to this day. I remember seeing Jaime and Cersei come out of the hospital. #CoronationDay 

#CoronationDay I bet Tywin is looking up, smiling. 

Up? #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay bitch you know he’s in hell

on the throne probs #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay 

Was starting to think Tywin would never die.

Literally thought he was immortal. Srsl, what was his secret.

Private healthcare? Lots of exercise? Hunting? Brisk walks and horse riding around his gardens? #CoronationDay 

#CoronationDay Drinking the blood of virgins?

#CoronationDay he shot peasants on his estate.

#CoronationDay You mean pheasants.

#CoronationDay I know what I said. 

**Gossip7k** **Excitement is reaching dizzying heights as guests begin to arrive outside the Sept. Stunning as ever in a gown of gold satin and robes of red velvet and ermine, the Princess Royal is accompanied by Fermented Milk Ambassador, Aurane Waters. She is wearing the Uncut Casterly Rocks, just the first glimpse what is going to be an onslaught of bling!**

#

  
  


#CoronationDay There’s Cersei and her toy boy.

Aurane is such a low rent Rhaegar. #CoronationDay 

#CoronationDay Rhaegar is a low rent Rhaegar.

#CoronationDay we sure she isn’t going to stage a coup? or throw up again?

As long as she does it before Jaime is crowned. #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay why?

#CoronationDay Peers and Peeresses hold their coronets until the crowning, then put them on. She spits up, she can catch it in there. 

Do the women take the tiaras off first? #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay No, they put the coronets as _well_ as their tiara.

Pffft...royalty #CoronationDay

  
  


#

**Gossip7k** **More guests begin to arrive ahead of their majesties. Prince Tyrion and Princess Elia have arrived to thunderous cheers, along with Princess Arianne. Both Princesses are stunning in ivory gowns, which we can confirm are custom Lady Alleras.**

#CoronationDay ughh Elia and Arianne look too pretty it isn’t fair!!!

#CoronationDay everything SO sparkly. It’s like Strictly Come Dancing.

Prince Tyrion knows how to rock ermine. All hail the piss up Prince!!! #CoronationDay

There’s Sansa Stark. She still pushing for Northxit? #CoronationDay

Bet ya she’s making notes for her #CoronationDay if it goes through. 

Doesn’t she have older brothers? #CoronationDay #Northxit

Yeah. but there’s always the Wall #CoronationDay #Northxit

Here’s Daenerys Targaryen for #CoronationDay LOVE she’s turned up for this thing in a pantsuit.

She’s twinning with Yara Greyjoy. Look, they turned up with Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. One hell of a double date. #CoronationDay

  
  
  


#

**_WESTERNEWS WEEKLY! And here they are, the guests of honour. Riding down to the Sept of Baelor to much rejoicing from the crowd. Lots of smiles and waves from the windows, as far as we can tell. Not a trace of nerves from their Majesties as they take their final steps from their old life, and prepare to take on the heavy mantle of governorship for this proud country._ **

#CoronationDay dunno how, but one day I’m gonna ride in a golden carriage.

#CoronationDay Apparently it’s really uncomfortable. bumpy to ride in coz it jolts up and down and it goes sooo slowly. 

It’s a gold carriage….a GOLD carriage. You don’t ride in a gold carriage for _comfort._ #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay Point. 

#CoronationDay _LOVE_ this is a white tie event. Jaime’s calves in those tights. Humminah humminah! 

Like I’m a republican but... _phwoar_. #CoronationDay

My sentiments exactly #CoronationDay

Poll

Jaime in white tie and tights.

Brienne at the charity swimming gala in shorts.

#CoronationDay

  
  


#CoronationDay Warrior Queen Brienne shorts all day! Every day! That woman has thunder thighs.

#CoronationDay umm Thunder Thighs is an insult.

Nah it means they’re awesome and badass, like thunder. #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay That’s not what that means.

Lol, as if ‘thunder’ is ever an insult #CoronationDay

Need a new category. Queen Brienne in her coronation robes, or King Jaime? #CoronationDay

#CoronationDay both in their robes, and nothing else.

#CoronationDay Except for their crowns.

Like duh #CoronationDay


End file.
